UCHIHA
by Ay03sunny
Summary: Naruto dan menma memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke tou-san menma seperti apa ceritanya ... sasunaru
1. chapter 1

di suatu desa daun yang terdapat tekad api didalamnya bisa disebut konoha.desa terkuat diantara desa shimobi lainnya serta ditakuti

seperti seorang remaja pria berumur 15 tahun berambut raven jabrik berkulit putih bermata shaphire dan terdapat wiskey dipipinya tentu saja tampan .. bernama menma uchiha

kenapa uchiha mari lihat dan baca cerita ini...

 _sasunaru boy x boy m-preg ..._

 _Naruto dan all caracter milik masashi Kishimoto udah hak paten .._

 _typo . tidak ber EYD benar .ancur ._

 _maklum masih newbie._

 _yg suka baca yg ga suka comen baik baik ya jangan bully saya.._

 _baiklah lanjut cerita n selamat membaca minna_

lengan menma penuh darah setelah mencabut kunai cabang tiga miliknya pada tubuh ninja tak berguna ,

dengan pandangan tajam dengan mangekyo sharingan berputar cepat menma membunuh semua ninja yang menghanginya

"hmmm...dasar tak berguna ... sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum kaa-san mengetahui ini "

ekpresi menma dari bengis berubah menjadi ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin..

setelah itu menma menghilang dengan api yang membakar nya..

 **Dirumah yang cukup besar di dekat hutan Nara**

tadaima kaa-san"

setelah meletakkan sepatu ninja miliknya menma mencari kaasannya di penjuru rumah...

"kaa-san" ' dimana kaa-san ya sebaiknya aku mencari di kebun'pikir menma dan mencari kaa-sannya

seorang pria manis atau bisa dibilang cantik sedang memetik tomat segar di kebun belakang rumah

kenapa seorang pria dipanggil kaa-san karena seorang jincuriki bisa hamil dan melahirkan seperti wanita

berambut pirang bermata shaphier terdapat wiskey dipipinya tentu saja jincuriki kyuubi bernama naruto namikaze

"kaa-san disini"

"okaeri menma ...MENMA ADAAPA DENGAN BAJUMU HAH"ucap Naruto setelah melihat baju anaknya penuh noda darah

"eeeh kaa-san ini hanya darah beruang kaa-san "menma menjelaskan dengan tampang ketakutan karena kemarahan kaa-sannya

"kau pikir aku percaya menma ..kau pasti membunuh lagi kan"

"hah iya kaa-san...gomen" menma menunduk tak berani menatap wajah orang yang disayanginya itu

pandangan naruto melembut dan menghela nafas karena tau alasan menma pasti marah karena ada yang menghina dirinya

"sudahlah menma kaa-san tau kamu melakukan itu karena membela kaa-san"ucap Naruto mengusap rambut raven menma

"iya kaa-san habis kaa-san tidak mau menunjukkan kekuatan kaa-san .."

"hah menma kaa-san sudah bilang akan menmenggunakan kekuatan kembali bila tou-sanmu pulang "

"alasan memang kenapa menunggu tou-san ?"

"karena dia harus menerima akibatnya karena meninggalkan kita dan memilih mengembara ...bahkan kamu tidak pernah merasa kasih sayang tou-sanmu menma"

naruto mengatakan itu seperti sinigami yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia

menma memandang kaa-sannya yang berkata sambil berkeringat dingin'hi kaa-san mengerikan bila marah ,aku kasihan pada tousan bila pulang'

"sudahlah lupakan ... abaikan uchiha Sasuke itu menma"

"tapikan kaa-san aku penasaran dengan tou-san seperti hebat sekali"mata menma bling bling seperti fans boys.

"kau masih jadi fans tousan tak tau diri itu hah menma"

"hehehe"tawa menma sambil memeluk kaa-sannya"ngga papakan kaa-san"

"iya iya "kata Naruto sambil tersenyum karena anaknya tidak jadi penuntut dan manis tidak dingin

ketahuilah naru bahwa anakmu bersifat manis hanya padamu ( _khukhukhu naru dobe_ )

 **ditempat lain di pepohonan dekat gerbang konoha**

terdapat seorang pria tampan bermata sharingan

"aku pulang naru-chan dobe " sambil menyeringai

TBC


	2. chapter 2

baik kembali bersama ay hemmm

kita bahas review

 **1.Arum Junnie**..alur kecepepetan

 _ **Ay** terimakasih untuk sarannya ay akan memperbaiki fic buatan ay_

2. **k(guest)...** ganbate ditunggu lanjutannya _ **Ay** ini mau dilanjut makasih_

3. **nitasyanur(guest)** ayo nistain pantat ayam itu,jgn lembek naruchan ganbate... _ **Ay** hah thank patut dicoba :v_

4.beribu ucap terimakasih kepada

 **Hesty049,bimokingdom26,jillianbieber31,Mon Chaton's,kuraublackpearl,Anindita616,litlepanpan** yang sudah memfollow fav fic uchiha ini ay akan berusaha membuat cerita lebih cemewow

(ceria menarik dan wow)

inilah persembahan ay

Uchiha chapter 2

sasunaru boyxboy rate M

anak dibawah umur go ya bahaya

Naruto dan temannya milik

Masashi Kishimoto

uchiha chapter 2

"Naru-chan aku kembali" ucap sosok pria berambut raven ,bermata merah yg berputar cepat ,menyeringai

uchiha Sasuke sosok pria dengan pribadi dingin berjalan pulang ke desa konoha setelah mengembara

'konoha bagaimana desa itu kini sudah 14tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan desa ini dan menjadikan dobe Milikku seutuhnya'batin sasuke dengan seringai tampannya

 _flashback_

perang dunia ninja 15 tahun yang lalu

Uchiha Sasuke yang menghianati desa dengan menjadi missing-nin bersama teamnya Team Hebi karena dendam

... setelah membunuh sang kakak tercinta karena dendam membunuh seluruh klan uchiha

dan mengetahui ternyata sang kakak hanya menjalankan misi dari tetua konoha untuk membunuh seluruh klan uchiha

Sasuke membunuh danzo tetua desa Konoha yang ambisius dan licik

danzo yang memanfaatkan kudeta uchiha dengan mencuri mata sharingan klan uchiha terbukti bahwa seluruh lengan serta mata danzo yang diperban terdapat mata klan uchiha yang tewas ketika pembinasaan klan uchiha oleh uchiha Itachi

setelah membunuh danzo sasuke hampir membantu sang hantu uchiha yaitu madara

digagalkan naruto Uzumaki

"cucuku sasuke mari kita hancurkan desa busuk ini" ucap Madara dengan seringai menakutkan.

"hn tentu madara" ucap Sasuke dengan susano dibelakang tubuhnya

"mugen tsukoyomi"madara melakukan jurus yang mematikan

jurus yang menarik chakra shinobi hingga mati

panah panah sasano sasuke membidik seluruh shinobi perang

sedang Naruto menyelamatkan shinobi dengan hiraishinnya dengan bantuan sage mode dan melawan Sasuke

"Sasuke hentikan apa kau tak tau maksud dari itachi melakukan semua misi demi konoha dan menjadi missing-nin?"

"tau apa kau naruto tentang itachi hah"

"itachi melakukan semua demi melindungi konoha dan dibenci dirimu yang sangat sisayanginya "

sasuke terdiam mulai memikirkan semua memori tentang itachi sedangkan madara yang mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto mulai menyeringai dan tertawa sadis

"hahaaha cucuku kau jangan percaya bocah ini.." karena tidak ada jawaban sasuke madara mulai kesal "kau terlalu lama ameterasu matilah bocah kyubi khekhe"

Naruto membuat kekai untuk melindungi para Shinobi akan tetapi

Naruto yang belum bisa menghindar

dari serangan madara terkejut dan

"appa ...sial ugh aku tidak bisa menghindar"tiba-tiba ada sosok shinobi berambut merah muda menggagalkan serangan madara

"sanaroo DUUUAR ...kau tak apa Naruto?" ucap sakura

"sankyou sakura aku tak apa ...apa saduke akan membantu kita sakura"

tanya Naruto dengan khawatir

sakura menatap Naruto yang sedih dan menjawab " semoga saja naruto...kau masih kuat Naruto?".

"ya aku masih kuat...kh--argh"

"Naruto kau tak apa?"

"ya hanya saja sage mode ku tinggal 5 menit lagi kita harus meyakinkan sasuke untuk membantu alianshi"

"baik "sakura berlari mengejar dan menghantam madara dengan kekuatannya

Naruto berlari menuju sasuke "sas ku mohon kembali lah pada konoha"

"apa untungnya bagiku dobe"ucap sasuke dengan menyerang beruntun Naruto dengan panah sasano miliknya

"kau akan bersama dengan kami teman teman rokkie sasuke" naruto menghindar dari serangan sasuke 'ugh mode sage ku tinggal 1 menit'

"aku tidak percaya dobe"sasuke terus menerus menyerang naruto dengan brutal 'hn dobe ternyata kau hampir kehilangan sage mode mu hem sebenarnya aku akan melindungi alianshi akan tetapi aku tunggu kata kunci mu'batin sasuke menyeringai

"ugh sepuluh detik lagi

...sasuke kembali lah pada konoha aku akan mengabulkan keinginan mu ..." Naruto menutup mata karna melihat panah sasano yang hampir mengenainya

tiba-tiba sasuke menghilangkan sasano miliknya

Naruto membuka mata karena tidak ada serangan yang mengenainya

"Sasuke kau?"

"kutagih janjimu setelah perang ini berakhir"

"a-apa"

"hn "balas Sasuke dengan menyeringai mesum

"KAU TEME " wajah Naruto horor melihat sasuke 'sial aku menjanjikan apa?'

"tak perlu mikir dobe ayo kita serang madara"

"ayo sasuke"

skip

madara kalah karena serangan gabungan sasuke dan Naruto

perang dunia Shinobi dimenangkan oleh aliansi Shinobi

"horee akhirnya kita menang"

"syukurlah "

"yey woah "

sorak Sorai shinobi senang karena berhasil memenangkan perang tetapi mereka melupakan sesuatu atau seseorang

"teme lepaskan aku " ucap Naruto kesal

"hn kau harus menepati janji dobe"ucap Sasuke

cuek dengan naruto yang digendong bridal style olehnya

"sakura min-na tolong aku "teriak naruto dengan memelas

"gomenne naru"ucap rokie

"hah modokusei "ucap Shikamaru sambil merangkul kiba

"hua kalian jahat"teriak Naruto 'ugh kenapa chakra ku habis pada saat seperti ini'

sasuke membawa Naruto bershunshin ke sebuah goa langsung melumat bibir Naruto

"apa yang kau lakahmmkuahan ehmem kau gila sasuke" dengan memandang wajah sasuke

"ya naru karena kau"

"appaa maksudmu"

"aku menyukai tidak hah aku mencintaimu naru dobe sejak akademi"

"ku pikir kau membenciku" wajah Naruto bersemu merah 'teme mencintai ku bagaimana ini ugh jantung jangan berdetak keras...'

"apa jawabannya dobe"

"aku juga mencin-tai mu sasuke"ucap Naruto dengan terbata dan tersenyum

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan entah siapa yang memulai malam itu penuh erangan dan desahan

"Naruto aku besok pagi langsung pergi mengembara lagi untuk mencari kebenaran"ucap Sasuke sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan jubah Naruto

"hah kau meninggalkan ku ? setelah malam ini hah dasar teme"

"aku pasti kembali aku janji"

"baik berhati hatilah teme"

"tentu"

flash back off

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor hokage

"dobe aku kembali...dimana kau sebaiknya menemui Kakashi"

TBC


End file.
